1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sensor element, a force detecting device and a robot.
2. Related Art
JP-A-4-231827 discloses a known force sensor using a piezoelectric material. As shown in FIG. 15 of JP-A-4-231827 plural measuring elements are arranged on the force sensor. Each measuring element includes a signal electrode 15 held between crystal disks 16. The crystal disks 16 are made of a piezoelectric material and are covered with a metal cover disk 17.
JP-A-4-231827 discloses the use of quartz, which suggests rock crystal, as a piezoelectric material, and maintains that quartz is an optimum material for measuring a multiple-component motive force since quartz receives both compressive and shear stress according to the crystal cut of the quartz. However, there is no description regarding the slicing of the piezoelectric material in a specific crystal direction.